Bringing Michael home
by Belo-the-Cat
Summary: This is just a random story about what happens when Angela and Hodgins bring Michael home. Oneshot, complete fluff.


Michael squirmed slightly in Angela's arms as Hodgins carefully eased the door to the nursery open, balancing gifts from the hospital on one hand.

'It's like he knows he's home.' Angela murmured, gazing down at the face of her son.

Hodgins smiled and turned on the light, letting the soft warm glow light up the room, already filled with all the things Michael needed. The walls were filled with stuffed animals and clouds and all things baby-related, carefully painted by Angela's steady hand.

'_C'mon Angie, I can paint too!'_

'_You? Jack, the closest you've ever come to art is drawing those diagrams of cells and stuff.' She'd laughed and he laughed with her because she was right._

'_At least let me paint the walls before you draw on them alright? I want to have a part in our kid's nursery too.'_

Angela's smile grew wider at the thought of how they'd finally completed the nursery. Hodgins had painted a base coat that was a lovely sky blue and day by day she'd carefully added a new drawing onto the walls, trying to paint away her fears that her child would never see the nursery walls. Around the edges of the walls Hodgins had added diagrams of cells and bugs, drawn with a black marker pen.

But she didn't have to worry anymore. Michael was here and he was fine, perfectly, wonderfully fine. She settled him down carefully in his cot and his eyes flickered slightly. Hodgins leaned over and rested a hand on the fuzzy wool cap on his head that made look like a tiny, scrunched-up and beardless version of his grandfather.

'He's perfect,' He breathed, clearly captivated by the sight of his child. Angela linked her arm through his, leaning against him.

He smiled at her 'And you're beautiful.'

She snorted softly. 'Please Jack. I went through labor 2 days ago. Not to mention the fact that I'm still the size of a blimp.'

'And you're beautiful' He repeated, looking down at his wife as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He bent his head to meet her halfway and they stayed like that for a while.

They broke apart when Hodgins remembered the little square of paper in his pocket. He took it and let go of Angela for a while to stick it to one of the walls with a blob of blu-tac.

'What's that?' Angela asked, moving to his side to hold his hand.

She was looking at a list of things that had a one in 4 chance of happening, carefully written in the neat, precise hand of Vincent Nigel-Murray. A lump rose in her throat and she rested her head on Hodgin's shoulder again, feeling tears prick at her eyes. 

'You don't mind right?' He asked, his voice instantly making her feel better.

She shook her head as they moved slowly back to Michael's cot.

'A _baby_.' Hodgins whispered again, as if he still couldn't believe it 'We're _parents._'

Angela smiled, gently stroking Michael's smooth cheek with a finger. 'Congratulations Dad.'

He just shook his head in disbelief. 'Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. _Staccato. _Of all the names your father could've chosen, I was not expecting Staccato.

'It's actually an improvement from the name he gave me.' Angela grimaced. 'And, no, I'm not telling you what it is. Not until I manage to stop wincing everytime I think of it.'

He grinned, because she'd known exactly what he was going to ask. 'Still. _Staccato. _Mikey's gonna hate us whenever he has to use his full name.'

Angela laughed as they walked out of the nursery, leaving a baby monitor beside the crib. 'Would you have preferred Mamba then? Michael Mamba Vincent Hodgins.'

Hodgins groaned as they walked to their room. 'He's probably gonna need counseling from Sweets when he grows up. Hey, is something going on with Dr. Brennan and Booth? They've been acting pretty weird.'

Angela hesitated slightly before answering. 'How would I know?'

'Uh, because you're her best friend whom she tells everything?'

Angela grinned 'Well something is going on. But I promised not to say anything. I'm dying to tell everyone but it's not my secret to tell.'

'I guess I'll have to wait then.' He sighed.

They were in their room now and Angela collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

'I'm so tired I could fall asleep right-'

An earsplitting cry cut through the monitor, making both of them wince.

'You stay, I'll go-'

'What? No I'll go and you get some rest-'

'No-'

They came to a decision at the same time as they both stumbled wearily towards the nursery.

'Both of us.'

_Well that was my first time writing a Bones fanfic. It just popped randomly into my head. A review would make my day. :)_


End file.
